For the Love of Fried Dough
by AutumnDreamer
Summary: Broke and craving some fried dough from the fair, Rosalie must convince a worker to sell her some through the fence. What she didn't plan was for Emmett to request a kiss in return for his help... or her attraction to him.


**Disclaimer****:** I'm not SMeyer and I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** While driving past the fair at the end of July, I saw a fried dough stand by the road. I like fried dough but was not going to the fair. I wondered if anyone had ever tried to purchase any through the fence… and BAM, this was born! I have some ideas for other one shots centered at this particular fair with the rest of the characters that would all be tied together, but have no time to work on them right now.

**Summary:** Broke and craving some fried dough from the fair, Rosalie must convince a worker to sell her some through the fence. What she didn't plan was for Emmett to request a kiss in return for his help... or her attraction to him.

* * *

**For the Love of Fried Dough**

The sound of the annual summer fair wafted through the air; the music from a carousel reminding me of my childhood. It had rained earlier in the day and the temperature hadn't yet reached seventy, but it was a beautiful sunny summer day. I had parked in the lot across the street from the fairgrounds and while I waited for the traffic to go by, my gaze fell upon my destination.

The fried dough stall that was located against the chain-link fence near the other side of the road.

While my childhood was filled with memories of the fair, my wallet was currently near empty. Being unemployed tended to do that. I had no urge, or the ability, to pay eight dollars for the admission fee for the sole purpose of purchasing a four dollar piece of overpriced fried dough which I was craving like it was the last piece of food on earth.

That would be very wasteful of me. I wanted the fried dough and nothing else. In the past I had tried to replicate the fair's delicious calorie filled treat, but no matter what I did I only ended up burning myself on the oil. It wasn't the same. I had to have the fried dough from the fair. It was the current short term mission that consumed my entire life.

The street temporarily clear of passing cars, I crossed and instead of going toward the gated entrance I continued to walk down the road. Twenty-five feet later, I was close to my final destination. Carefully making my way down the slight embankment, the only thing that stood between the fried dough I so anxiously sought was a damn fence.

I stood waiting in the shadows of the shade, watching the two workers in the stall serve the customers. The smell of the fried dough was an intoxicating aroma to my nostrils. A blast of hot air blew in my direction, a combination of hot oil and sweet cinnamon. It had been so long since I last had a piece.

_It had been so long since I last had a piece._

I was thinking about the fried dough, but sex would certainly fit into that equation too. Sighing, I continued to wait patiently as the workers bagged freshly made dough into paper bags. I watched as one customer took their dough over to a table and sprinkled with it heavily with powdered sugar and cinnamon. My longing grew. They had prepared their purchase just as I preferred mine. My mouth watered in anticipation.

The customer's dwindled until there was only one at the counter. One of the workers stepped out from the stall to check the supplies on the table. I immediately noticed how much taller he appeared outside of the stall. He had to be over six feet tall.

"Sir? Oh, sir?"

At the sound of my voice his head whipped in my direction. He stretched to his full height, a slight smile on his lips. "Miss?"

"Um, hi." I smiled at him. Needing to keep my composure, I hoped I sounded sane and not suddenly as nervous as I now felt. His eyes were bearing down on me and moved graciously over my body. I could do this. I could get a piece of… wait, what was I here for again? The wind blew slightly, sending the aroma of fried dough in my direction.

Right. I wanted a piece of fried dough. Though a piece of that fine specimen of a man would also satisfy some of my other recent cravings.

Leaning forward, I placed my hands on the fence, my fingers curling around the cool metal. "I know this may sound really weird, but I was wondering if you could help me out."

He cautiously walked toward me. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Did he think I was drunk or something? "Can I ask you your name?"

He looked over to the stall and to the man still inside of it. He was too far away to hear our conversation. The man inside looked at me, then at the man in front of me. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. "My name is Emmett."

"I'm Rose," I said. "I'd shake your hand but we have this barrier between us." I nodded to the annoying chain-link fence.

Emmett glanced over at the stall and noticed a few customer's at the counter. "I can't leave my brother alone for too long. We get too busy for one person to handle it alone."

"I will make this very quick for you then," I replied. "I'm short on funds but craving some fried dough. Will you _please_ sell me some through the fence?"

"I can't." He quickly looked over at the stall and then faced me again. "I'm not supposed to sell stuff through the fence."

"Oh, please, please, can't you make an exception?" I was practically begging. "I am craving fried dough like you wouldn't believe."

His eyes wandered over me again as he took a step closer. "Oh, I can believe." Emmett licked his lips. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'll do almost anything," I said. "What do you want?"

"I'll sell you some fried dough but in exchange, I want a kiss."

"What?"

He smiled deviously. "You said you'd do almost anything. I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, Rose. I'm asking for a kiss from a damn fine gorgeous girl who wants something I can give her."

Emmett was talking about fried dough, right? I tried to push his compliment out of my head, but contemplated his offer. He was really, really good looking. Handsome as hell. His hair was short, wavy and dark in color, almost black. He was tall, towering above me by at least six inches. Emmett was wearing a red apron over his faded blue jeans with a white wife beater, revealing a beautiful set of muscled arms. He must work out at the gym a few times a week. Emmet's lips were perfectly formed, full and ready to be kissed. When he smiled dimples appeared on each side of his cheeks and his crystal blue eyes lit up intensely.

What the hell was I thinking? He was a complete stranger! I wanted some fried dough, not a groping session.

Although, after having consumed some fried dough, a groping session—_STOP!_ I was thinking like a man. "I'll have to decline your offer, Emmett. I'll just get it from someone else."

Some fried dough. Yeah, I'll just get some fried dough from someone else.

"We're the only stall close to the fence. You'll be back." He stepped closer and placed his fingers over mine. The cool metal suddenly turned warm. My face felt flushed and was probably pink with embarrassment. "I'll be waiting for you."

Prying my fingers away from his hold, I stumbled back from the fence. He was smiling at me, his dimples out in full force. Emmett and his handsome appearance were making me forget my mission—my beloved fried dough. He turned away and walked back to the stall.

My mind hazy, I walked the quarter mile length of fence in search of another fried dough stall. I turned left, walking slowly but the far end of the fairgrounds had been abandoned by activity and housed trailers and cars. My hopes deflated. I'd have to go back to Emmett.

Turning around, I made my way back to Emmett's stall. The thought of kissing him made my heart race and my skin clammy. It would be just a kiss, right?

When I approached the stall, he was nowhere to be found. When there was a slump in customers, I yelled out to catch his brother's attention. "Hey!" He turned around and walked to the back of the stall. "Where's Emmett?"

"Had to do something for the boss," he said. "He'll be right back. He said if I sold you anything that he'd cut my nads off, so you're going to have to wait for him."

Emmett's brother turned away from me and went back to work. I leaned sideways against the fence, the metal digging into my skin and waited for Emmett's arrival.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd be back?"

I looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me. "Yeah, well, you were wrong about the waiting for me bit."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Tiny detail since our boss asked me for some help lifting something." Emmett folded his arms across his chest. "How do you like it?"

_Missionary for starters and then we can explore other positions. _

"Rose, how do you want it?"

I shook my head in confusion. "What?"

"Your fried dough," he said smiling. "How do you like it?"

_Oh, yes, my fried dough._ "Powdered sugar and cinnamon."

He pointed to an area of the fence which was obscured by trees. "Meet me down there. I've got to help Edward for a few minutes and I'll bring you some from a fresh batch."

Before he turned away, he winked at me. While Emmett went back to the stall to help Edward with the customers, I slowly made my way down to the area he pointed out. While I was waiting, a young man approached. I thought he was going to ask me to leave, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a young girl came over from inside the fair and the boy, who was roughly my size, was easily able to slip through the gap in the gate the loose chain created.

They giggled at one another and wandered into the fair hand in hand. Great. Was that Emmett's plan for me? I didn't see how he could kiss me any other way. The gap in the fence wasn't that large. I hadn't planned on performing a breaking and entering when I woke up this morning. I just wanted a piece of delicious fried dough!

Ten minutes later Emmett finally made his way to me. I could see him walking down the worn path with a paper bag in one hand which I assumed contained my fried dough. It god damned better be if I was giving him four dollars _and_ a kiss. He smiled to others on the path as he passed them and my eyes wandered over his face. First to his lips, then his dimples, and then lastly his eyes.

_Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad of an experience to kiss Emmett._

He popped a piece of fried dough into his mouth and licked his lips. My knees felt like jelly and I reached out to the fence for support.

Stopping in front of the trees, he looked around before ducking into them and walked over to me. Emmett held the gate apart and motioned for me to come through. "Come on, there's plenty of room for you."

I looked around to in search of any prying eyes or an excuse not to go through with our agreement. No bolt of lightning suddenly appeared out of thin air and struck me down, so I squeezed through the fence, my heart beating erratically. Once through, I had no where else to go. Emmett blocked any exit I could take except back out through the fence.

He held the paper bag up and opened it slightly. I was able to view two generous pieces of fried dough inside. "I thought since you worked so hard for the object of your affection that I'd throw in an extra piece of fried dough."

He grinned and I noticed a smudge of powdered sugar and cinnamon on his cheek. I had the sudden urge to lick it off. A very big, powerful overwhelming urge.

"Thanks for the extra piece." He grinned and so did I. Once again my face felt flushed. "Of fried dough. For the extra piece of fried dough. Thanks."

"Felt the need to clarify, huh?" Leaning forward, he placed both hands on the gate next to my head. I tried to concentrate on the crinkling sound of the paper bag to distract me from what Emmett's presence did to my being. "Rose, I've been wanting to kiss you for two years."

_Two years?_

Before I could say anything, his left hand touched my cheek and cupped it tenderly. I looked into his eyes and could see how much the promise of a kiss meant to him.

_Two years?_

He leaned down and his lips met mine, achingly slow. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the feeling of Emmett's lips against my own. He tasted like fried dough with extra cinnamon. His hand slid from my cheek to the back of my neck where his fingers tangled in my hair. He sucked on my bottom lip and caught it between his teeth. My eyes flew open in fear that the kiss was ending before it had really begun. Inching forward, I met his lips with mine and encouraged him to continue. The paper bag in his right hand landed on the ground and I felt his palm resting on my waist before it slid down to my ass.

So help me, if ants got into my fried dough, Emmett would be making me another fresh batch. Even if I had to kiss him again.

I instinctively raised my leg and he caught it with his wonderfully masterful hand and wrapped it around his waist. Emmett deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between my lips. Not knowing how long our encounter would last, I placed my hands against his chest and slowly trailed them upward, enjoying the feeling of his chiseled chest beneath my fingers. He groaned at my touch.

"Don't get a big head at having the ability to do that to me," he whispered in my ear before trailing his lips down to the crook of my neck.

Pressing my body into his, I told him, "I'll save the big head stuff for you."

He chuckled against my skin, his lips caressing the skin at my collar bone. His cheek, the one smudged with powdered sugar and cinnamon was mere inches from my lips. I leaned down slowly trailed my tongue over his cheek, removing the residue. I wasn't sure if it was the powdered sugar and cinnamon, but he was delicious.

Emmett's lips left my neck and he looked at me. "Did you just lick me?"

"I couldn't help myself," I explained breathlessly. "I want to lick you again."

He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Hell, I'll roll around in the stuff and you can lick me all over."

"Stop tempting me." I sighed and he kissed my temple.

"Stop trying to press yourself against me," he groaned. "You're going to give me a raging hard on if you keep that up."

With my leg still wrapped around him, Emmett's lips crashed down against my own. He wasn't slow and gentle this time. His lips pressed firmly against mine, urging me to respond to him. My hands slid up his biceps, over his neck, and rested against the smooth skin of his cheeks.

"Emmett?" My voice sounded deep and husky.

He suddenly released my leg from his grasp and I slumped against the fence, unable to stand on my own. My hands flew to the fence to help support myself. I had just experienced the best kiss of my life with a complete and total stranger. What was wrong with me? "I'm sorry," Emmett exhaled, his sweet breath fanning my face before he took a step back. "I got carried away."

Afraid he would disappear, I reached out and latched onto his forearm. "What did you mean when you said that you've been wanting to kiss me for two years?"

"We moved to town two years ago," he explained. "I've always wanted to talk to you, but the timing was never right. You were always with someone else and I didn't know if you were dating anyone or not. I saw you with a blond guy a lot so I assumed you were with him."

"You must be talking about my cousin!" I sighed. "He lives an hour away but comes down here a lot. We're close, but we're not _that_ close. This ain't the south."

"Cousin?" Emmett's eyebrows rose in surprise. "He's your cousin?"

"Yeah, we're cousins." I repeated our relationship. "Our mother's are sisters…and I'm not dating anyone."

A devilish grin spread across his lips. "Oh, hallelujah." Stepping forward, Emmett brushed the pads of his fingers across my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me again, softly. My leg ended up wrapped around his waist again, my back shoved into the fence. I lost all track of time as we kissed in the shade of the trees, hopelessly lost in one another.

"Rose, I should get back to work." He brushed his lips against mine. "Edward's going to want to kill me."

I looked down to the ground and saw my bag of fried dough, the opening covered with ants. "I need more," I said with a smile. "Fried dough."

He stifled a chuckle. "Uh huh."

Emmett tried to kiss me again but regretfully, I pushed him away. "You have to get back to work."

"Are you doing anything?" he asked. "Can you hang out?"

"My only mission today was fried dough." I supplied.

"You can have my guest pass." He took my hand and squeezed it. "And in between customers we can talk."

I bit my lip, deep in thought. I didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. My options were to go home and try to forget about Emmett and how his lips felt against my skin or to stay and get to know him.

"I can supply you with as much fried dough as you want," he offered. "So much you'll get sick of it."

I side stepped him, heading out of the safety of the trees. "Well then, when you put it that way, it's an offer I can't refuse."

We walked hand in hand back to the Fried Dough stall and I knew my life was never going to be the same.


End file.
